You Can Always Ask for Help
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Before the Battle of the Five Armies, the dwarves, elves and men use a spell to summon someone to help them against their enemies. I wonder who they summon?
1. Prologue

**You Can Always Ask for Help**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hobbit characters.

**~.~**

**Prologue**

**~.~**

What if instead the characters from the Hobbit didn't fight each other?

What if Gandalf found a spell to bring someone to help them?

Someone from another time in Middle Earth...

Or someone from a different world/universe...

Would others be willing to help?

Or would the help have less than good intentions?

What would happen?

Would the people of Middle Earth be thankful for the help or wish they just didn't summon them?

**~.~**

**A/N:** This will be a crossover with different anime/manga, movies, video games, books, comics, and OC's from our world.

I hope you like it! :) And I'm just writing it to be funny. Like how many people have crossovers where a character just shows up in another world to help but by the fates or something or not on purpose. But this is going to be one-shots where a character is _specifically _summoned and if anyone wants to adopt it and use it as their own, PM me! And if you do not like my fics, please don't flame, just give honest criticism. Thanks! Read and Review! :)


	2. Harry Potter - The Master of Death

**You Can Always Ask for Help**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hobbit characters.

"Did you just see that?!" – Speaking

'I think we're in serious trouble...' - Thinking

**~.~**

**Harry Potter - Master of Death**

**~.~**

"There's no one there. Gandalf, are you sure you used the right spell?" Bilbo Baggins asked the grey-bearded wizard.

"Yes Bilbo. I did. They should be here."

"Maybe they're invisible!" Kili exclaimed causing the air to snort.

Gandalf raised one bushy eyebrow at the center of the empty space, as if to say 'show yourself'.

The air shimmered for a moment before a man was revealed, he was slowing pulling down his hood. The man stood at 5' 8'' with shaggy black hair, eye-piercing glowing green eyes and angular features. The stranger was wearing a long shimmering cloak with dark robe-like clothing underneath and a shimmering strange gold necklace. The necklace was a triangle with a circle inside and a line going through the middle, splitting the triangle in half. He raised a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes revealing a slightly glowing stone on a ring attached to his hand and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Why have you summoned me?" The dark stranger asked.

Gandalf took leadership of the group, "We are in need of your help stranger. We face an enemy of great strength and wish to lower the death toll on our side that we are sure to have."

"A war? Or just one battle?"

"A battle against an army of orcs and goblins ranging between 15,000 and 25,000 large. Our numbers only range to a couple thousand. Not many I'm afraid."

"So you summoned me to help in your battle. What if I wasn't on the side of good? What then? You are taking a large chance," the man stated.

Gandalf winced along with many others. That statement was huge and true, but they were desperate for help.

Gandalf had to ask formally, "Will you help us stranger?"

"I will..." He started, "But what will I receive in return?"

Taken aback, the leaders (Gandalf, Thorin, Thranduil, and Dain) looked at one another in question. They were not ready for that question, while legitimate, they had not thought of that.

"Erm...What would you like?" Gandalf said, trying to compose himself with that statement.

The man thought for a bit while looking at the anxious faces around him. They did not seem to know what and who he was. That was quite dangerous for them, but what would he ask for? He was a simple man with simple tastes. Being what he was, he stopped aging and had been living for over a few centuries by now. The last place he was called on for help was for diplomatic purposes, he asked for knowledge in return. Maybe he could do something similar here? He looked around and saw many races, one looked to be like him (human), then some sort of ethereal beings with pointed ears (maybe elves he'd read in story books before), short and stocky creatures (dwarves most likely), the man he talked with (wizard, quick conclusion...the staff was a big give away), and another short creature, shorter than the dwarves with big hairy feet. This world's races were very interesting.

"I would like knowledge. Your races culture and history. I'm not talking about secrets, but anything else you can offer me and I will pledge to not give out what knowledge you give me if you wish."

The strangers request was very simple. And he was even willing to not ask for secrets and keep the knowledge to himself. He sounded very honorable. But then they had a sudden thought...what was his name? And why was _he_ the one that came through the summoning?

"That sounds reasonable stranger. Perhaps you can enlighten us on who you are." Gandalf inquired.

The strangers eyebrow raised up a bit in a mimic of his old potions professor. "You just asked my name but haven't given yours...stranger."

Gandalf chuckled before answering as well as introducing the other leaders. Harry nodded at each when named before introducing himself.

"I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," Harry smiled cheekily.

Gandalf stared at him inquiringly, "You never told us your occupation lad."

"Well...first off, I'm not a lad. I haven't been one for a long time. And second, I didn't say. Is it really important?"

"Well yes."

Harry hummed in response and looked up to the sky. He took a moment to look at the view before he tilted his head showing that his status was more superior before stating, "I have been many things. But right now...I am the Master of Death."

Every being around just stared at him with wide eyes and white faces. Harry glared something fierce to all for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Ha! Your faces!" Harry laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes while everyone regained their sense of equilibrium again.

"Oh, you were not serious." Gandalf chuckled.

Harry wiped a tear that escaped his eye and chuckled as well, "No, I am completely serious. It's just that your reactions were hilarious." Harry smirked when Gandalf's, as well as everyone else's jaws dropped in disbelief and slight horror. Harry was going to have a grand time with them. Oh yes! He laughed evilly in his mind, he hadn't played any pranks in a long while, he was glad to take a break from his work. This was the perfect opportunity to mess with people's heads.

**~.~**

**A/N:** As you can see, Harry is the Master of Death in this one. I've seen a lot of these crossovers. I'm not saying they're not good, I've read a lot that are. But it's always when Harry either purposely leaves his world because everyone is calling him evil, or everyone is dead. Seems Harry's quite bored of his life and wants to have fun here.

This is open to being adopted or used as a backboard. PM me if you're interested. I would like to see him actually summoned purposely to help them. Please review! Honest criticism is welcome and if you see any errors, please tell me! Thanks! :)


End file.
